A Whole New Adventure
by angelswatchoverme
Summary: An AU of The Mummy. Andrea O'Connell, sister to Rick O'Connell, is on the journey to Hamunaptra as well. But when the Medjai try to attack the group, she is unable to get the leader of the Medjai out of her head. She doesn't even know his name!
1. Andrea O'Connell

Disclaimer: I do not own The Mummy. I only own Andrea O'Connell

* * *

It was currently a lovely day in Cairo, well as lovely as it could be considering I am walking through a prison to visit my brother, who once again has gotten himself locked up. He is supposed to be the older one, the mature one but no that responsibility goes to me. When the warden led me to the cell my brother was at I was surprised to see two people there, a man and a women. "Excuse me." I said politely and I woman moved aside. "Richard, what did you do this time?" I asked quietly looking at the ground.

"The warden told us that he said he was just looking for a good time." The woman answered and I looked at Rick. "Thank you." I told the woman and turned back to my brother. "Andy it wasn't like that, I swear." He said looking at me, his eyes pleading. He was my big brother and would do anything to protect me, he has always looked out for me but he always put himself into danger. The one thing he told me would frighten him the most is that if I was ashamed of him, or if I was hurt. "Rick they won't let me get you out of here, I already tried." I said looking at him. "Excuse me, I do not mean to be rude, but who are you?" I finally asked looking at the man and woman. "My name is Evelyn Carnahan, this is my brother Jonathan." She said pointing to her brother who was trying not to look at my brother.

"We found this puzzle box that your brother had and we just came to ask him about it." Evelyn said holding up the box. "No." Rick said sternly. "No." Evelyn responded. "No. You cam to ask me about Hamunaptra." Rick said and I looked at the siblings in shock. "Shh. Shh." Jonathan motioned to Rick. "H-How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?" Evelyn asked and Rick became a smartass once again. "Because that's where I was when I found it. I was there." he said like he was talking to a child.

"But how do we know that that's not a load of pig wallow?" Jonathan asked moving closer to my brother. "Do I know you?" Rick asked looking at him closely. "No, no. I've just got one of those faces." Jonathan said with a panicked look on his face. I glanced at Evelyn and she just glared at her brother. Suddenly Rick's eyes widened and he punched Jonathan through the bars. "Rick!" I exclaimed when he was being hit by the guards. "What did Jonathan do to make my brother punch him?" I asked Evelyn who just sighed.

"My brother pick-pocketed him at the local casbah, I had no idea where he got it because he had lied to me at first." Evelyn said and I nodded and just looked at Rick who was looking at Evelyn. Evelyn stepped over her brother's body on the ground and got closer to Rick. "You were actually at Hamunaptra?" Evelyn questioned. "Yeah, I was there." Rick said smiling. Uh oh this isn't going to be a good thing. "You swear." Evelyn said seriously, glaring at him. "Every damn day." Rick said being a smartass once again. "No, I didn't mean that--." Evelyn started saying before she was cut off by my brother. "I know. I was there. Seti's place. City of the Dead." Rick said waving his hands around like it was a stupid statement. Evelyn started getting excited I could tell.

"C-could you tell me how to get there?" Evelyn asked and I frowned, this is going to be dangerous I could just tell by the look in Rick's eye. "I mean the exact location?" Evelyn whispered behind her hat as the warden was getting closer to the cell. "You want to know?" My brother asked. "W-Well, yes." Evelyn said stuttering some more. "Do you really want to know?" Asked my brother again and I looked at him suspiciously. "Yes." Evelyn strongly this time. Rick motioned her forward with his finger, which she kept moving towards him.

He suddenly grabbed her face then kissed her. "RICK!" I yelled looking at Evelyn. "Then get me the hell out of here!" Rick said while he punched a guard who had tried to hit him. Evelyn just looked shocked. "Do it, lady!" Rick said before he got pulled away by guards. "Where are they taking him?" Evelyn and I asked the warden at the same time. "To be hanged. Apparently he had a very good time." The warden said watching the guards drag him away. I gasped and tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"No please, you can't do that, my brother is a good man no matter if he seems to not act like one. Please!" I begged the warden and he just looked at me and walked away. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this somehow." Evelyn said and she put her hand on my shoulder and I nodded. "Jonathan, please take Andrea somewhere I don't think she can handle seeing this." Evelyn said and usually I would get angry if someone thought what was best for me but she was right. Jonathan slowly grabbed my hand and we walked out of the prison grounds.

After what seemed like days, in reality it was only an hour or two, I saw Evelyn come out, my brother came out right after her. I ran to him and jumped into his arms. "Rick, I'm so glad you're okay, please don't ever end up in jail again." I begged him and he just nodded and hugged me back. I let go of him and then went to Evelyn. "Thank you Evelyn for saving my brother's life." I said quietly and hugged her. "Please call me Evy." she said and I nodded. "Only if you call me Andy." I said and she nodded.

* * *

The next day I had found out from Evy that my brother is showing her and Jonathan the way to Hamunaptra and Evy invited me along. Even though we have only known each other a day, Evy and I seem to be really good friends. She said she needed another girl in the group and I agreed to go. I was walking towards Evy and I laughed as she talked about my brother, who currently didn't know I was going on this trip. "Do you really think he'll show up?" Evy asked Jonathan. "Yes, undoubtedly, knowing my luck. He may be a cowboy, but I know the breed. His word is his word." Jonathan responded and I walked up to them. "He's right Evy, my brother will show up, he owes you his life." I said smiling when they both jump at my voice.

"Andy, you sure do know how to scare people." Jonathan said and I just laughed. "Well, personally I think he's filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel. I don't like him one bit." Evy said and I had to laugh.

"Anyone I know?" my brother asked as he came up behind Evy and Jonathan, who jumped again and mumbled something that had my name and Rick's in the sentence. Evy's reaction to seeing my brother all clean and shaven was priceless, she was stunned to say the least. "Oh! Um, hello." She said looking embarrassed. "Smashing day for the start of an adventure, eh, O'Connell?" Jonathan asked patting his hand on Rick's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, smashing." Rick said as he checked his chest pocket to make sure his wallet was still there.

"Oh, no, no, I'd never steal from a partner…partner." Jonathan said smiling. They both laughed. "That reminds me. No hard feelings about the--." Rick said making a punching motion. I noticed that Evy hadn't stopped staring at him. I walked up to her and smiled. "Staring is quite rude." I said laughing and she glared at me. I ignored what Jonathan said because Evy said something to my brother and that turned his attention over our way.

"Mr. O'Connell. Can you look me in the eye and guarantee me that this isn't some kind of a flimflam? Because if it is, I am warning you--" Evy started before getting cut off. "You're warning me? Lady, let me put it this way: My whole damn garrison believed in this so much that without orders, they marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. When we got there all we found…was sand and blood. Let me get your bags." He said sounding like what he said was nothing. "By the way, Andy what are you doing here?" He asked as he looked at me. "I am going on this adventure too Rick, I was invited by Evy and I planned on going either way. I am not going to lose my big brother again." I said determinedly.

"It is too dangerous for you to go there too." he said but I just glared at him. He sighed. "Fine, but you will stay next to me at all times." he said before grabbing the bags and loading them onto the boat. "How old are you?" Evy asked and I looked at her. "Twenty-six." I said and glared at my brother. "Rick is six years older then me, so he thinks he can tell my what to do." I said laughing along with Evy. No one can tell me what to do. "Yes. Yes, you're right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all." Jonathan said mocking her and I laughed when she gave him a smile.

"Bright good morning to all." I heard before I saw the prison warden walk up to us. "Oh, no. What are you doing here?" Evy asked angrily. "I'm here to protect my investment, thank you very much." the warden replied as we walked up the bridge and onto the boat. Evy, Jonathan and I all looked at each other and sighed. It was a very boring boat ride, to begin with. Evy and I were sitting at a table, she was reading a book and I was looking out towards the view. Suddenly something landed on the table and Evy gasped. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare ya." Rick said with a sheepish look on his face. I laughed at what Evy said next. "The only think that scares me, Mr. O'Connell, are your manners." She said looking at him. I saw Rick suck in air.

"Still angry about that kiss, huh?" He asked smiling. "Well, if you call that a kiss." Was the reply he got and I smiled, when I saw Rick's face. He was frowning as his pride was damaged a little as was his ego. Rick quickly opened up his weapon bag and Evy gasped at how many weapons there were and slowly fingered a few of them. I just rolled my eyes. "Um, did I miss something? Are we--Are we going into battle?" Evy asked my brother unsure. "Lady, there's something out there. Something underneath that sand." Rick said and I quietly walked away. They liked each other and now they just had to realize it. I walked back to my room, changed and fell into a quick sleep.

* * *

My nice slumber did not last long though as I was woken up to yelling and the smell of smoke in my room. I quickly got up and grabbed my swords, which Rick taught me how to use before he joined the army, and ran out of the room. I saw Rick leading Evy down the hall. "Andy come on, the ships being attacked." Rick said grabbing my hand. He stopped and looked over the rail. "Can you swim?" He asked Evy. "Of coarse I can swim, if the occasion calls for it." Evy said seemingly offended.

"Trust me, it calls for it." Rick said and threw Evy into the river. Then he picked me up and threw me into the river as well. I also realized I had lost my pendant on the ship as well. My pendant is something that I have always worn. (Rick is technically my half brother. His mom died and our father got together with an Egyptian woman, who told him nothing of her past. All I know is that she died in childbirth and made dad give me her pendant that she always wore. See I don't look like my brother, I am a little darker than he is, my hair is dark brown. My eyes however are blue like his. It is a very weird combination, I know but I couldn't really choose what I looked like.)

I noticed that Evy was swimming next to me, and I realized that it was also a lot farther to the shore than I had originally thought. When we finally made it to shore, I wasn't a very happy person and neither was Evy. "We've lost everything. All of our tools, all the equipment! All my clothes!" Evy yelled as we walked out of the water. I noticed that Rick still had his weapon bag though. "O'Connell. Hey! O'Connell." I heard someone say from across the river and we all turned to look at the person. It was Rick's old friend Beni. "It looks to me like I've got all the horses!" He yelled smiling smugly. "Hey, Beni! It looks to me like you're on the wrong side of the river!" Rick yelled mockingly. Beni looked around before cursing in a different language and kicking the water around like a little kid.

Luckily we eventually found a city that was willing to help us. There were these ladies that helped Evy and I and gave us clothes to wear. Needless to say we were very thankful. Evy had a black outfit that was loose and a gauzy material. I had the exact same one, but mine was red. We had pieces of fabric on our heads like a veil and a scarf around our mouth. These outfits were very comfortable to say the least.

When we went outside to rejoin the boys, I saw Rick stop and stare at Evy. "Awfully." he said and I wondered what the conversation was about.

We had to ride camels all the rest of the way, which I didn't really mind. I heard Jonathan complaining about them but Evy was stating her opinion. The warden was singing and I glared at him. I didn't like this man at all. Soon it was night and Rick and I were the only ones awake. Besides Jonathan when he woke up and hit the warden because of his snoring. Evy was falling asleep on Rick's shoulder and I smiled as he told the camel to be quiet. I looked up at the mountains when I heard a noise and saw a group of men on the edge of it.

They were all wearing black and sitting on horses, I could tell their view was trained on us. "Andy stay closer to me." Rick said quietly when he saw the men too. I didn't argue, I just went and brought my camel next to his. We rode all through the night and I didn't fall asleep once. For some reason, I couldn't get those men on the ledge out of my head.

* * *

The next morning we saw Beni, and the group that he led. "Good morning." my friend he said happily to Rick. I'm guessing it was because he was able to find his way there. Rick, Evy. Jonathan, the warden and I all stopped our camels and turned them to where we were looking out towards the desert. "What the hell we doin'?" One of the of the American's asked Beni. I think his name was Daniels, well his last name at least. "Patience, my good barat'm. Patience." Beni said reassuringly.

"Remember our bet, O'Connell. First one to the city, 500 cash bucks." Henderson said chewing on something. Rick just shook his head. "A hundred of them bucks is yours, if you help us win that bet." Daniels added on, and looked at Beni. "Oh, my pleasure." Beni said and I looked at Rick as did Beni. "Hey O'Connell! Nice Camel." Beni said laughing. All Rick did was smile and pat his camel on the head. "Get ready for it." Rick said looking out in front of him. "For what?" Evy asked confused, looking at my brother. "We're about to be shown the way." Rick stated and I just smiled.

Suddenly, the sun started rising and a city appeared, but the way it appeared made it look like a mirage. "Will ya look at that." Henderson said amazed. "Can you believe it?" Daniels said. "Hamunaptra." Burns stated smiling. "Here we go again." said Rick like he was bored by this. As soon as the city was completely in view, everyone took off running for the city. Well except me, I was fine taking my time getting there. Eventually, I heard yelling from Jonathan that sounded like, "Go Evy! Go." , and I smiled guessing that we won the race. I made it into the city and went to where my brother and group was located.

'This is going to be an interesting adventure' I thought.

* * *

Please Read and Review, thank you

angleswatchoverme


	2. The Medjai

Okay to all my faithful readers, I am so sorry I haven't updated. It's my senior year, but I will now update more frequently. I made this chapter extra long to make up for it. Thank so much for all the wonderful reviews and if you added my stories to your favorites list. Anyway I unfortunately, do not own The Mummy or Ardeth Bey *sigh*, I do however own Andy O'Connell. So on with the chapter.

* * *

I was helping Evy tell the boys what to do and how to use the mirrors. Rick was hitting the warden with a rope he was tying around a pillar. "That's the statue of Anubis. It's legs go deep underground. According to Bembridge scholars, that's where we'll find a secret compartment containing the golden Book of Amun-Ra." She said looking around and then looking at Jonathan who was messing with a mirror he was supposed to be dusting off. "Jonathan, you're meant to catch the sun with that." Evy said and Rick came up to her.

"So, uh, what are these old mirrors for?" he asked her. "Ancient mirrors. It's an ancient Egyptian trick. You'll see." I said before Evy could and smiled at her because I knew what the mirrors were for. "Uh, here, this is for, uh, you." Rick said stuttering hold a bag or a wrap of some kind. "Go ahead. It's something I borrowed off out American brethren. I thought you might like it-you might need it for when you're, uh-uh yeah." Rick said when Evy looked hesitant to take it.

I could tell that when Rick said borrowed he meant took. He walked away after stuttering and glared at the warden who was watching them. "What are you looking at?" he asked and the warden held up his hands. Evy opened the package and inside were tools perfect for digging or dusting ancient artifacts off. She smiled. "Hey. Look for bugs. I hate bugs." the warden said as my brother went into the hole by the Anubis statue.

* * *

When we all made it down the hole, I looked at the dark room. "Do you realize we're standing inside a room that no one has entered in over three thousand years." Evy said amazed and so was I. I looked around even ignoring Jonathan and what he said about an awful smell or something like that. Evy went and dusted off a mirror before pointing it towards the hole at the top of the room. "And then there was light." She said as the room filled with light from the sun which was reflecting from the mirrors.

"Hey, that is a neat trick." Rick said sounding amazed. "Oh, my God. It's a sah-netjar." Evy said. "Huh?" Rick said puzzled. "A preparation room." Evy said. "Preparation for what?" Rick asked. "For entering the afterlife." Evy said in an eerie voice. "This is where they made mummies Rick." I said smiling a all of the artifacts.

We were soon walking down a hallway with all of our torches lit. Rick was at the front with his gun out and the warden was at the back. We then heard a skittering sound like a lot of bugs running together. "What the-." Jonathan and then the skittering just suddenly stopped. "What was that?" Jonathan asked. "Sounds like…bugs." Rick said and I wasn't sure if he actually meant that or if he was trying to scare the warden. Probably both, knowing Rick. Evy turned around towards everyone.

"He said bugs." she told everyone who couldn't hear. The warden panicked. "What do you mean bugs. I hate bugs." He said turning around and looking for bugs.

As we started getting close to the statue of Anubis. "The legs of Anubis. The secret compartment should be hidden somewhere inside here." Evy said and then we heard noises that we couldn't make out. Rick made everyone hide behind the statue while he pulled his other gun out and I pulled mine out. Did I forget to mention that Rick taught me how to shoot a gun, and I am very good at it. I can also use a sword. Rick and I turned and we were met with the Americans who had their guns out pointed at us while ours were pointed at them. Evy, Jonathan and the warden came out. The warden and Jonathan both had small guns.

"You scared the bejesus out of us O'Connell." Henderson said and I looked at Rick. "Likewise." he said as we all lowered our guns. "Hey, that's my tool kit." Burns said going towards Evy, who held the kit protectively to her chest. " No, I don't think so." Rick said pointing his guns towards Burns, which made everyone bring their guns up again. "Okay. Perhaps I was mistaken." he said a little scared while backing away from Evy. Everyone lowered their guns again. This was getting annoying. "Well, have a nice day, gentlemen. We have a lot of work to be getting along with." Evy said trying to get rid of the other group.

"Push off! This is our dig site." the Egyptologist said glaring at Evy. "We got here first." Evy hissed. Once again everyone lifted their guns and I just gave up and went to stand by Evy, annoyed with all of the men and their toys. "This here's our statue, friend." Daniels said coldly. "I don't see your name written on it…pal." Rick said just as coldly. "Yes, well, there's only five of you…and fifteen of me. Your odds are not so great, O'Connell." Beni said with a smug smile, I just rolled my eyes. Rick pointed his gun towards Beni. "I've had worse." Rick stated glaring at him. "Yeah, me too." Jonathan spoke up glaring at Beni as well, which caused Rick to look at him with a funny expression.

I noticed that Evy had looked at the ground a little awhile ago but then she looked up and went towards all of the men. "Oh, look, for goodness' sake, let's be nice, children. If we're going to play together, we must learn to share." Evy said lowering everyone's guns before putting her hand on Rick's arm. "There are other places to dig." She said looking at Rick and I could see the hidden meaning in her eyes. She found a better place to dig. Rick just turned to look at the Americans and smirked at them.

A little while later, Rick was trying to dig up through the roof into the floor above the room. Jonathan was helping him. "According to these hieroglyphics…we're underneath the statue. We should come up right between his legs." Evy said and I started laughing very hard might I add and when Evy figured out what she said she glared at me and threw a rock at me I ducked it and smiled at her. She smiled back. "When those damn Yanks go to sleep…no offense." Jonathan said and then looked at Rick and I. "None taken." we said together. "We'll dig our way up and steal that book right out from under them." Jonathan finished and then Rick and him traded tools.

"Are you sure we can find this secret compartment?" Rick asked Evy looking up at the ceiling. "Oh, yes, if those beastly Americans haven't beaten us to it. No offense." She added looking at Rick and I. "None taken." we said once again. Jonathan looked around and then looked at us. "Say, where'd our smelly little friend get to?" he asked and I just shrugged, I didn't know and I definitely didn't care.

* * *

A little while later, Jonathan was playing golf with some rocks and Evy was explaining mummification to Rick. "So let me get this straight. They ripped out your guys and stuffed them in jars." He said and looked at Evy who nodded. "They'd take out your heart as well. You know how they took out your brains?" Evy asked excited. "Evy, I don't think we need to know this." Jonathan said while hitting a rock. Evy ignored him.

"They'd take a sharp, red-hot poker, stick it up your nose scramble things about a bit and then rip it all out through your nostrils." She said smiling while I made and face and looked at my brother. "That's gotta hurt." He said while I rolled my eyes. He didn't think about the fact that they're dead when this happens. "It's called mummification. You'll be dead when they do this." Evy explained and I almost laughed. Rick looked at Jonathan. "For the record, if I don't make it out of here, don't put me down for mummification." He said and I nodded in agreement.

"Likewise." Jonathan said before hitting the rock with the tool he was using as a golf club. When he hit it though, the rock hit the ceiling and caused the ceiling to fall down, I quickly moved away from the middle of the room. Evy coughed and then looked shocked. "Oh, my God. It's a… It's a sarcophagus." She said and looked up at the big hole in the ceiling. "Buried at the base of Anubis. He must have been someone of great importance…or he did something very naughty." Evy said looking a little worried.

A little bit later, Evy was using her new tool kit to dust off the sarcophagus. "Well who is it?" Jonathan asked while he was pacing around the room. "He That Shall Not Be Named." Evy said reading the hieroglyphics carved on the lid of the sarcophagus. Rick looked at something closely then blew dust away and I noticed something that looked like a lock, that was shaped like a star.

"This looks like some sort of lock." Rick said examining it with Evy. "Well, whoever's in here sure wasn't getting out." Jonathan said in a serious tone, which I didn't know he had a serious bone in his body. "Yeah, no kidding." Rick agreed. "It'd take us a month to crack into this thing without a key." Rick continued with a annoyed face and a heavy sigh. "A key?" Evy said and it looked like she was thinking about something, while the rest of us looked at her confused. She started to look excited again. "A key! A key! That's what he was talking about!" Evy said. Rick looked at us. "Who was talking about what?" Rick asked confused and I shrugged.

"The man…the…m…man, the man on the barge. The one with the hook. He was looking for a key." Evy said while she frantically searched for something, while stuttering an explanation. I noticed that she had that little box thing that Jonathan stole from my brother. Evy opened the box thing and I noticed the shape of it was the same shape as the lock on the sarcophagus. "Hey, that's mine." Jonathan said, Evy and I both gave him the "yeah right" look. Evy put the key into the lock and it was a perfect fit, which caused her to look at us smugly, but before we could do anything we heard a loud scream. So we went to find out where it was coming from. Rick of coarse had his gun out.

When we made it into a hall, we saw the warden come out of a room and he was screaming and holding his head. It's like he didn't even see us, because he pushed straight through us and went on running down the hall. We all watched as he ran head first into a stone wall and fell backwards, I realized he was dead and quickly buried my face in Rick's shirt and he put his arms around me.

* * *

Later that night, we were all sitting around a fire. I wasn't really paying to attention to the conversation because I couldn't get the view of the man dieing out of my head. Suddenly, I heard shouts and horses so I stood up and looked around, so did Rick. I also got my knife out. "Take this. Stay here." Rick said handing his gun to Evy and he said stay here to all of us but I wasn't going to listen so I stood up to follow him as soon as his back was turned. "No, wait, wait! Wait for me. Wait!" Evy yelled to my brother, she had the same idea I had, that must be why we get along so great, neither of us listen to my brother. "Evy! Excuse me, but didn't the man just say "stay here"? Evy!" Jonathan called going after us.

When I got to the entrance of Hamunaptra and I saw all these men wearing black , on horses and carrying torches. I quickly got my knife ready and go prepared to fight. They came into the camp and started scaring people and attacking/killing some of them. "Mr. Henderson! Wake up!" The Egyptologist screamed running towards the American's side of the camp, I scoffed at him. "Wimp." I said as he ran past me, I don't think he heard me though.

The men started setting tents on fire and shooting at us, Henderson and Burns were shooting back at them as well. I waited for someone to come towards me, I wasn't going to kill unless I had to, and even then I would only kill if I had no other way of defending myself. Rick started shooting the guys off of their horses and I even saw Evy fire the shot gun at someone. I don't know where Jonathan was but I didn't really care, I noticed that the leader of the group, well I'm guessing he is the leader because he was at the front of the group when they came barging in. I finally found Jonathan and the leader was chasing him, and before my brother could knock him off his horse I did.

We both fell to the ground and he got out his sword, but then he noticed I was a women and froze, his face cover fell off though and I almost gasped out loud. He was the most gorgeous man I have ever seen. We just stared at each other for a few seconds, he had an odd look on his face, I noticed he still had his sword in his hand until I heard a gun shot and noticed that my brother had shot it out of his hand. My brother also pushed me behind him and when a guy on a horse came to attack my brother shot him and then the leader who I knocked off a horse had another scimitar in his robes and pulled it out then struck at my brothers gun which made him drop it. So my brother grabbed some dynamite and rolled near the fire and lit it holding it out towards the guy.

The guy in black stood up straighter but backed off, I noticed that him and all of his men had tattoos on their faces. It reminds me about when I read about the Medjai, the bodyguards of the Pharaoh's of Egypt. "Enough! Yallah!" he yelled at his men, who all stopped and turned towards him. He was looking at my brother and then looked at me, before turning back to my brother. "We will shed no more blood, but you must leave. Leave this place or die. You have one day." he warned us and then one of his men came over on a horse and bringing the leaders horse back to him. Before he got onto the horse he looked at me and held my stare, before I blushed and had to turn away. Rick just stared at him still holding the dynamite and I finally looked over at the man again too, he was still staring at me. "Yallah! Nimishi!" He called to his riders and they all left.

I noticed they still had a lot of riders left, but the American's lost most of their diggers. Rick took the wire that had the flame on it off the dynamite then went to go find Evy, thinking she was dead because when she shot the gun off, the didn't expect to fall backwards from the power of it. She was holding her head but she was standing up so I'm pretty sure she was fine. "See. That proves it. Old Seti's fortune's got to be under this sand." Daniels said and I glared at him, he really knew nothing about Egypt at all or the desert for that matter. "For them to protect it like this, you know there's treasure down there." Henderson added and he got a glare from me as well.

These guys know nothing about Egypt at all. "No, these men are desert people. They value water, not gold." I started glaring at them before my brother could respond to them. I rolled my eyes as Burns came up to us, half of his face covered in shaving cream because I'm guessing when the men arrived he had been in the middle of shaving. "You know, maybe just at night, we could, uh, combine forces, hmm?" he suggested and I just looked at him shaking my head.

* * *

Later, after everything had settled down, I noticed that my brother was trying to teach Evy how to fight, she was drunk so it was a pretty comical sight to behold. "Hey, tough stuff, try a right hook. Ball up your fist and put it- put it up like that." He said showing her how to position her fist. "Mm-hmm." Evy said paying somewhat close attention. "And then mean it. Hit it right here." he said hitting his palm.

"I mean it!" Evy said giggling and ended up slipping, turning and my brother caught her under the arms before she fell to the ground. "Okay." he said making her sit down on the log in front of the fire, she was giggling the whole time. " Okay. Time for another drink." my brother said softly, so he didn't wake up Jonathan who was sound asleep. Evy finally calmed down but was breathing hard. She held up a finger as to make a point. "Unlike my brother, sir…I know when to say no." She said her words slurring and she seemed to have trouble sitting up straight but she still went for the wine bottle. She took a big gulp of it. "Uh-huh. And unlike your brother, miss…you, I just don't get." Rick said and I laughed a little.

"Ah. I know. You're wondering…what is a place like me doing in a girl like this." Evy said and I almost laughed too loudly because of how she mixed up that statement. "Yeah, something like that." Rick agreed nodding, he was smiling and looking very amused though. Evy held up her wrist. "Egypt is in my blood. You see, my-my father was a very, very famous explorer and he loved Egypt so much, he married my mother, who was an Egyptian and quite an adventurer herself." Evy said showing Rick the pictures in her locket. He nodded. "Hmm. I get your father, and I get your mother and, uh I get him, but what are you doing here?" Rick asked and Evy looked very offended.

"Ohh! Look I- I may not be an explorer or-or and adventurer or a treasure seeker or a gunfighter Mr. O'Connell, but I am proud of what I am." Evy said standing up and swaying sometime during her rant and smiling at the end of it. "And what is that?" Rick asked a little unsure. I…am a librarian." She said looking into the distance with a proud look on her face and on the inside I was laughing so hard. "And I am going to kiss you Mr. O'Connell." Evy said whispering and putting her face right in front of his. I know Rick likes this girl so I am guessing he is ecstatic that he is finally going to be able to kiss her. "Call me Rick." he stated looking at her. Evy smiled a very drunken smile. "Oh! Oh, Rick." She said in a breathy tone and I wanted to laugh really loudly but I controlled myself, but barely. Their lips were centimeters apart, and she passed out and his lips were still puckered up to kiss her.

That is when I started laughing out loud. "Oh my god, Evy is my new favorite person, that totally made this whole trip. That was awesome." I said and he glared at me before throwing a rock at me, which I dodged. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

The next day I chose to stay outside, while everyone else went into the tombs, I didn't want to see anyone else die and I am actually taking heed of the man's warning. I promised Rick I would stay in the camp area though and so I did. I simply walked around for a little bit and started cleaning some things up. I had a feeling this is going to be our last day at Hamunaptra and for that I was very glad. I just sat by the fire pit to wait for everyone to come back up. I got bored of waiting and went to take a nap in my tent.

* * *

I got woken up from my nap, by my brother, he told me about the juicy mummy they found today and how he was buried alive and about the message he left on the sarcophagus "death is only the beginning." isn't that a lovely saying? Note my sarcasm please. We were all sitting outside that night by the fire and I decided to go walking around the camp towards the entrance to the city. When I got there I noticed that the Medjai were on top of the hill watching us. I have a feeling they were watching me all day because I was the only one not underground.

I don't know why but I got the sudden urge to go over to the leader, so my legs without my command started walking over there. Amazingly, the leader rode up to me on his horse. "I warned you people to leave, but you did not." he said and I shrugged. "Well my older brother is the one you fought with last night and I can't go anywhere without him and he wouldn't leave, but I know that you saw me above ground today I actually took your warning seriously." I said and he just looked at me. Then I heard a very loud scream that didn't sound human and saw locust flying towards us. I cried out and covered my face, the leader pulled me up onto his horse with him.

For some reason when I wrapped my arms around him, it felt right, like I belonged right here with him. "I know this is a weird question, but are you Medjai?" I asked him and the whole group just stared at me. "Well I remember reading how Medjai had the same tattoos that you do on your faces and that they were very good with scimitars just like you are. I pay attention to a lot of things." I said as we rode down to the city after the locust had gone past it. "Yes, we are. But you are not to tell anyone." The leader warned me and I nodded. "I won't I promise. So what is your name?" I asked him when he got down off his horse and helped me down.

For some reason he didn't take his hands off my waist. "Ardeth Bey. I am the leader of the twelve tribes of the Medjai." he said and I nodded. "I'm Andrea Raina O'Connell. Pleasure to meet you and your secret is safe with me." I said and I am pretty sure he trust me which is good because I won't tell anyone not even my brother. His hands still hadn't left my body, they seemed to have traveled down to my hips and I might of moved closer during our introductions. Just then Ardeth's men came back dragging two people. One was the Egyptologist and he was holding the Book of the Dead, and the other person who was being dragged was Mr. Burns.

"Oh my god." I said hiding my face into Ardeth's chest when I saw the Burns' eyes and tongue were gone. Automatically, Ardeth's arms wrapped around me, which I am pretty sure confused us both. "Ardeth, the creature has been awakened." One of his men said. "What creature?" I asked quietly. "Did you and your team find a sarcophagus buried at the base of Anubis?" Ardeth asked and I nodded. "Did you find something in there?" he asked and I looked at him. "My brother, Evy and Jonathan did today I didn't go down there because I took your warning seriously like I said. Is that mummy a creature that has come back to life?" I asked and he nodded, before we could say anything else, I saw Evy, Rick, Jonathan, Daniels and Henderson all running out of the tomb.

All had guns in their hands except Evy and Jonathan. They all turned when they heard the Medjai readying their guns to fire. My eyes widened. "Please don't fire at them, Rick is the only thing I have left. Please." I begged and he looked down at me with soft eyes and I swear I saw him nod. He then turned to look up at everyone with cold eyes. He still hadn't let me go and seemed reluctant to do so, but in all fairness I didn't want him too. I have never felt so comfortable or safe with a person, especially not one I just me.

"Andy! Hey, let go of my sister." Rick demanded. "You left her out here, we protected her." Ardeth said seeming to pull me closer. "It's fine." I whispered putting my hands on his arms and he reluctantly let me go. He then started to speak to everyone else. I still hadn't moved away from him even though he let me go.

"I told you to leave or die. You refused. Now you may have killed us all…for you have unleashed a creature we have feared for more than 3,000 years." Ardeth said not exactly in a cold tone but in a strict one. "Relax. I got him." Rick said and I rolled my eyes, like that would help, if he was feared for so long there is obviously a reason why. "No mortal weapon and kill this creature." Ardeth said, and that's the reason he is feared, see I knew there was a reason or maybe more. "He's not of this world." Ardeth said before moving aside and letting his men drag Burns over to Henderson and Daniels.

Everyone looked at Burns in shock and I just turned my head away again, I felt Ardeth put a hand on the lower part of my back without anyone noticing. "You bastards." Daniels said. "What did you do to him?" Henderson accused Ardeth, they're nice aren't they? "We saved him, saved him before the creature could finish his work. Leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all." Ardeth said. "Yallah. Nimishi!" Ardeth commanded and they pushed the Egyptologist away.

"We must not go on the hunt and try and find a way to kill him." Ardeth said walking by Rick. "I already told you I got him." Rick said again and I frowned. Ardeth stopped and turned back to Rick with a glare. "Know this, this creature is the bringer of death. He will never eat, he will never sleep…and he will never stop." Ardeth said and everyone began to go and pack up.

"Ardeth! Wait!" I called and he stopped but I knew I had to hurry. I kissed him on the cheek quickly blushing. "Be careful." I whispered hugging him very quickly and squeezed his hand and walked back towards my camp before my brother noticed I wasn't following them. I looked back at Ardeth, he looked shocked, but nodded. When I got back to the camp area right behind Rick, we started packing up everything and got on our camels or horses and left.

* * *

Well does that hopefully make up for the lost time. I will start updating more, this is after all my stress reliever from school. Anyway thank you to all my faithful readers who are still reading this.


	3. The End Or Is It The Beginning?

Yay! Two chapters in one day. Anyway thanks for the awesome reviews from: _rebecca, celtic-roses, vampirelover2009, , DiexGaaf._And a lot of thanks to _JJ-Jefferu_! Anyway as you know, I don't own The Mummy, or Ardeth Bey, which is very sad. But I do own Andrea O'Connell.

* * *

We made it out of the city very quickly and then we went back to Fort Brydon in Cairo where we would be getting onto the boat to take us back home in a few days. I was watching while Rick and Evy were fighting over what they're going to do next. The sky was full of dark clouds and lighting and thunder were going off every two seconds, I don't know why but I have a feeling this has something to do with the creature. But hey, that's just a random guess. Note my sarcasm. I am a very sarcastic person if you hadn't noticed already.

Anyway back to the very entertaining fight. "I thought you said that you didn't believe in that fairy tales and hokum stuff." Rick stated throwing Evy's clothes into her suitcase. "Shoo!" he told the cat who was on the suitcase. "Well h-having an encounter with a 3,000-year-old walking, talking corpse does tend to convert one." Evy said moving the cat and taking her clothes back out of the suitcase. I suddenly lost interest and walked out of the room until I couldn't hear the yelling anymore. I was worried about Ardeth, I want to know if he is okay and isn't hurt. I was just walking along the fort randomly until I decided to go outside and just sit down somewhere.

I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Evy walking towards me reading a book looking very calm. I decided that I would stay here with here, granted that might be to see Ardeth again, but nobody needs to know that. I went up to her. "Hey Evy." I said and she just smiled at me and kept on reading but she slowed down so we could walk together. "So I take it you are staying here even though your brother isn't?" Evy asked and I looked at her. "Why do you think that?" I asked. She was about to answer but then Rick came running towards us. "Oh Evelyn!" he called and we both turned towards him. "Oh so you're still here." Evy said casually. Rick chuckled worriedly. "We've got problems." he said right before the thunder clapped really loud and balls of fire came out of the sky. It was ruining the fort luckily we were under a stone awning. When we reached the stairs we turned to look at the people screaming. I was scared and the first person I wanted was Ardeth.

We turned around and saw Beni running up the stairs. Rick grabbed him before he got to far. "Beni, you little stinkweed. Where've you been?" Rick asked shoving him against a wall. We heard a scream, the same one I heard when the creature was awoken. Beni took advantage of Rick's lack of attention on him and ran away. Rick took out his gun and we ran up the stairs and when we got into the room we were staying in I looked over towards the fire place and gasped, so did Evy. Burns' body was all disintegrated, like all the liquid was sucked out of him, he was brown too. All that was left of him was muscle and bones, nothing else. Oh my god I want to throw up.

I saw the creature for the first time and it looked like skin was wrapping around him and he was growling. "We are in serious trouble." Rick said pointing his gun at the creature. The creature started walking towards us, so Rick shot at him, but that didn't stop him. Rick then got both of his guns out and Jonathan, Henderson and Daniels all ran into the room and they drew their guns out too. The mummy reached Rick and pushed him into the air and he landed on the group by the door. The creature looked at me and raised a hand towards my face, I flinched back. "Anippe?" It asked me, I couldn't move, so I just backed away. The mummy then went after Evy.

In a language I did not know he said something to her and she looked very freaked out. I noticed that Rick and the others were starting to get up. Then Evy's cat stepped on to the piano meowing, drawing the creature's attention to it. He gasped and spun around turning into sand, and then flying out of the room from the window like a sandstorm. "We are in very serious trouble." Rick stated a few seconds after he left. "No shit Rick." I said and he glared at me but I didn't care.

* * *

The next day, we went to the Museum o Antiquities, where I'm guessing Evy works at because she knew her way around so well. Jonathan and Rick were talking. "He does seem to like Evy, and Andy it seems from the way he acted in the room with them." Jonathan said. "Yeah, what's that about?" Rick asked and I rolled my eyes, like any of us knew the answer to that question. I'm guessing we were walking to her boss' office. "What's this guy want anyhow?" Daniels asked I rolled me eyes, nobody had an answer to that question. "There's only one person that can give us any answers." Evy said walking into the room, I was right behind her.

We were all shocked at what we saw, I smiled relieved when I saw Ardeth talking to the curator I'm guessing, Ardeth glanced at me and the corners of his mouth twitched upwards for a moment and I blushed. "You!" Evy exclaimed pointing at Ardeth. All the men next to me drew their guns. "Miss Carnahan. Miss O'Connell I'm presuming. Gentlemen." the curator said calmly. "What is he doing here?" Evy asked motioning to Ardeth. "How do you know my sister's name?" Rick asked the curator who looked at Ardeth, who just raised an eyebrow at Rick. "Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us?" The curator asked responding to Evy's question, not Rick's.

"After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here." Rick said and everyone put their guns away. A few minutes later everyone was sitting down somewhere, well technically I was standing by the window looking outside. I was still wondering what he meant when he called me that name. "We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead . We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into this world." The curator said pacing and then going to sit in a chair Ardeth was standing by. "And now, because of you, we have failed." Ardeth said and I'm pretty sure he was looking at Evy when he said that because technically I had no part in this, I listened to their warning, I just couldn't convince anyone to leave.

"You think this justifies the killing of innocent people?" Evy asked, that's a dumb question am I the only one who hasn't asked one of those yet. "To stop this creature? Let me think." The curator said sarcastically. "Yes!" Both he and Ardeth said at the same time, I almost smiled at that. "Question: Why doesn't he like cats?" Rick asked holding up a finger. "Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated." the curator answered, and then Ardeth added. "And then he will fear nothing." I closed my eyes, I wish we had never gone on this trip. "You know how he gets his self fully regenerated?" Daniels asked. "By killing everyone who opened that chest." Henderson said quietly looking at his gun. "And sucking them dry that's how!" Daniels exclaimed yelling. "Jonathan, will you stop playing with that?" Evy asked/told Jonathan who was messing with a little display in the room.

"When I saw him alive at Hamunaptra, he called me Anck-su-namun." Evy said and Ardeth and the curator looked at each other surprised. "And then just now in Mr. Burns; quarters, h-he tried to kiss me." Evy completed her sentence and was fiddling with her necklace. "It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun, that he was cursed. Apparently, even after 3,000 years-" The curator started but was cut off by Ardeth. "He is still in love with her." Ardeth finished. "Yes, that is very romantic, but what has that got to do with me?" Evy asked. "Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead." Ardeth said quietly to the curator. "Yes. And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice." the curator said and they both looked at Evy.

I turned around. "In Mr. Burns' room he called me Anippe. Who was that?" I asked and Ardeth's head shot up to look at me. "Anippe was the adopted daughter to Seti, she was promised to Imhotep, as a wife by the Pharaoh. She was in love with the Medjai warrior who was her guard at all times. She refused Imhotep, and told Seti that she wasn't willing to do this but she couldn't tell him about her love for her Medjai warrior, for he would be killed if anyone found out. Imhotep, still cared for Anippe, as a friend, and she cared as a friend as well, until she found out that he was going behind her father's back an having an affair with Anck-su-namun and when she and her sister saw them kill her father. They yelled for the Medjai but they got there to late." Ardeth said and I wanted to cry, I could also tell that he wasn't telling the whole truth. "It seems that she is Anippe's reincarnation and therefore, he still cares about her." the curator informed everyone and I wrapped my arms around my stomach before turning back to look out the window again.

"Bad luck, old mums." Jonathan said and I sighed, I felt Ardeth coming closer to me. "Do not worry, I will protect you." He whispered and I nodded. The curator responded to Jonathan's comment. "On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature." the curator said and I turned back around as I noticed the sky was getting darker, Ardeth was looking up at the sky as well. "We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing." Ardeth said and everyone looked out the window as well, as the sun was getting covered by something in the sky. Jonathan stated something from the Bible.

"And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt" I shivered when he finished that saying and I felt something heavy and warm go around my shoulders. I looked an saw Ardeth had given me one of his outer robes. I smiled. "Thank you." I said quietly and he nodded. Everybody was looking our way, but right now I really didn't care.

* * *

A few hours later we were all sitting in a room and Evy was asking questions. "We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened that chest?" Evy asked and I looked around at everyone. "Well there was me and Daniels here. Oh, and Burns of coarse." Henderson said. "And that Egyptologist fellow." Daniels added. Rick turned to look at them. "What about my buddy Beni?" Rick asked. "No he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the damn thing." Daniels said. "Yeah, he was the smart one." Henderson added.

"Yeah. Well that sounds like Beni." Rick confirmed. "We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him." Evy said. "Right." Rick said. "They stay here." Rick says pointing to us. "You three come with me." Rick said pointing to Daniels, Henderson and Jonathan. Well all started protesting at that. "Just a minute, you can't just leave me behind like some old carpetbag." Evy said. "Yeah, Rick you can't leave us behind. "I mean who put you in charge? O'Connell, what do you think you are doing?" Evy exclaimed as he threw her over his shoulder. Then he did me. "Richard O'Connell you'll put me down right now." I yelled.

"Jonathan! O'Connell!" Evy exclaimed calling for her brother so he could give her some help. "Sorry, but he's a bit…tall." Jonathan made up a stupid excuse. Rick dumped us both on the bed and we charged for the door before he could close it. "Coward that you are! O'Connell you are not leaving me in here!" Evy exclaimed as Rick shut the doors right before we got there. We were knocking on the door and I could hear Rick lock the door. "Jonathan, if you don't open this door in one minute flat-O'Connell, let me out of here." Evy said switching back and forth between the boys. I just gave up. I didn't bother to listen to the conversation on the other side of the door. I just curled up on the couch and went to sleep, because for some reason, I was extremely tired.

I woke up to Evy making a noise and right as I noticed that Imhotep had gotten into our room and was kissing Evy, while she was asleep might I add, Rick came bursting through the door. "Hey! Get your ugly face off of her!" Rick yelled. Imhotep started growling and speaking Ancient Egyptian. He moved towards Rick. "Look what I got!" Rick exclaims with a fake happy face, holding up Evy's cat. Imhotep shrieked and turned into sand before leaving the room through the window. Well all look at each other. "You all right?" Rick asked both of us and I don't know if I have an answer for that. "Well I'm not sure." Jonathan said and we all looked at him.

* * *

We ended up driving back to the Museum of Antiquities and I saw Ardeth again and for some reason I was able to breathe easier again. A guy has never had this much of an affect on me, so why did it have to be now during a time like this? We were all walking up the steps with Evy she was trying to find some information. Ardeth had his hand on my lower back, it seems that he likes touching me somehow and I really do not mind, I can tell you that much. Of coarse this also meant that I was at the top of the stairs with him and the curator while everyone else was a little behind us talking about something, it was really hard to concentrate when Ardeth is touching me.

"Well according to legend, the black book the Americans found at Hamunaptra is supposed to bring people back from the dead. Until now it was a notion I was unwilling to believe." Evy said softly. "Believe it, sister. That's what brought our buddy back to life." Rick said humorlessly. "Yes, and I'm thinking that if the black book can bring dead people to life-" Evy started but was cut off. "Then maybe the gold book can kill him." Rick finished and Evy nodded. "That's the myth. Now we just have to find out where the gold book is hidden." Evy said and we heard chanting from outside so we all went to look out the window, I couldn't believe what I saw men were covered in boils and sores. They kept on chanting Imhotep's name and were coming towards the museum.

I unconsciously backed up into Ardeth for protection, it seems that since I've met him my body automatically goes to him for protection. So does my heart. Ardeth put one arm around my stomach holding me to him and squeezing me tight before just holding my hand. "Last but not least my favorite plague…boils and sores." Jonathan said and I closed my eyes, knowing what that meant. "They have become his slaves. So it has begun, the beginning of the end." Ardeth said and I elbowed him. "Don't talk like that. We will always have a chance." I said to him and amazingly he nodded. "Not quite yet, it hasn't. Come on." Evy said in response to Ardeth's statement. We followed Evy to this stone tablet that she began reading. They were trying to break down the doors, I was standing next to Ardeth looking at the main door.

I was totally ignoring what Evy was saying, I was too worried about someone getting hurt. The crowd managed to break through the doors, and as if he's been doing it ever since he was born, Ardeth grabbed my hand and swung me behind him. I'm guessing Evy found out where the book is because Ardeth suddenly took my hand and we were running outside. We were being surrounded by people, when we were driving, but Rick stepped on the gas pedal, running people over. People were all over the car and then I heard Daniels screaming for help, but I couldn't get to him fast enough. He got pulled over the side of the car. I knew what was going to happen so I turned away.

We crashed into a fire hydrant and were surrounded in a corner. Imhotep came walking through the crowd. "It's the creature. He's fully regenerated." the curator said. Imhotep started talking. "Come with me, my princess. It is time to make you might forever." Beni translated into English. "For all eternity," idiot." Evy and I said at the same time. Everyone looked at me. Okay, so I pretend that I don't know Ancient Egyptian, but truth is I do. When I started to learn the language it came naturally. I can speak it, read it, and write it. Imhotep spoke again. "Take my hand and I will spare your friends." Beni translated once again. Rick and I both scoffed. "Oh, dear. Have you got any bright ideas?" She asked Rick. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Rick said "You better think of something fast, because if he turns me into a mummy you're the first one I'm coming after." Evy said walking towards Imhotep. "No." Rick said grabbing his gun out of it's holster.

"Don't!" Evy exclaimed looking at Rick when he pointed the gun at Imhotep. "No!" Ardeth exclaimed grabbing Rick's wrist to keep him from shooting. "He has to take me to Hamunaptra to perform the ritual." Evy said looking at him. "She is right. Live today, fight tomorrow." Ardeth said and Rick put his gun back in the holster. Rick and Evy just stared at each other, coming to an understanding. Rick looked at Imhotep. "I'll be seeing you again." Rick said pointing the torch at him. Imhotep just smirked and walked away. "Evelyn." Rick said trying to go after her but Ardeth and I held him back. Beni went over to Jonathan and took something out of his pocket, it was the key! "Hey! That's mine." Jonathan exclaimed while Beni just smiled at him. "Thank you." he said and walked away. Imhotep suddenly shouted "kill them all" in Arabic. "No! Let go of me! Let go of me! O'Connell!" Evy yelled as her voice faded in the distance.

"Goodbye, my friend." Beni said looking at Rick. "Come here, you little-" Rick exclaimed but Beni ran into the mob, who was getting closer to us. Rick threw his torch at them and lifted a cover off a sewer pump in the ground. "Come on." He told Jonathan and helped him down the hole. "What about my sister." He said before he got in. "We're going to get her back! Go!" Rick said and Jonathan went with no more hesitation. "You next." Rick said grabbing Ardeth and pushing him down, while the curator got a sword out and started killing the minions. "Now you!" Rick said and grabbed me and dropped me down the hole, but Ardeth caught me. "Come on! Give me your hand!" We heard Rick tell the curator but the guy just wouldn't listen. "You go!" the curator yelled. "Come on!" my brother said again. "Go!" was the last thing I heard.

Ardeth knew what was going to happen and so did I. "I'm sorry." I said frowning, Ardeth looked really, really sad, which I can understand why, so before my brother came down and while Jonathan wasn't looking, I kissed him. Not on the cheek either, but I really kissed him. He looked stunned but then he smiled and put me down on the ground as my brother came down the hole.

* * *

Through the night, we ended up getting a car and driving to a place that had a plane and a airport hanger in the middle of the desert. I saw man sitting under a umbrella, drinking tea. We were actually walking up to this man. "Morning, Winston. Uh, a word?" My brother asked the man. We told him the problem. "So what's your little problem got to do with His Majesty's Royal Air Corps? Winston asked. "Not a damn thing." Rick said straight out. Winston put down his tea. "Is it dangerous?" he asked. "You probably won't live through it." Rick told the man and he looked excited.

I looked at Ardeth confused but he had the same look I had on his face. By Jove, do you really think so?" Winston asked. "Well, everybody else we've bumped into has died. Why not you?" Jonathan said sarcastically. "What's the, uh-What's the challenge then?" Winston asked standing up. "Rescue the damsel in distress, kill the bad guy and save the world." Rick told him. Winston laughed. "Oh! Winston Havelock at your service, sir." Winston said. Next thing I know, I'm strapped to a plane right next to Ardeth. This is not fun considering I'm strapped onto the wing of the plane. Rick whistled to us.

"How you doin'?" he asked us I tried to flip him off but it didn't work. Ardeth looked like he was having a blast. I saw a huge dust storm in the distance, which I bet is Imhotep. I started screaming when this huge sandstorm started chasing us, and then it had a face, Imhotep's face. We're being surrounded by sand and then suddenly the sands gone, but our plane is crashing. I am screaming I admit that, I despise heights, I have always despised heights.

Ardeth got away from the wing, and then helped me. Rick went to check on Winston but I'm guessing that he didn't make it since there was no response. Then the plane started sinking. It's quicksand, get back it's quicksand." Ardeth said pulling me away. We all stood back and watched the plane sink. Rick saluted Winston and we headed off to save Evy.

* * *

Soon we were at Hamunaptra and Ardeth, Rick were moving rocks I couldn't because I didn't have enough strength so I was quiet and let them do it. Jonathan didn't do it because he's lazy so now he's bossing Rick and Ardeth around. "I'd take those bigger stones first. Take them from the top, otherwise the whole thing will cave in on us." Jonathan said pointing to the rocks on the top. The guys were just ignoring him. "Come on. Put your backs into it." Jonathan said and we all stopped to stare at him.

"Yes, well, you've got the idea. Chop-chop." Jonathan said becking off when he saw the glares he was getting. Jonathan started looking around and went closer to a carving on the wall. I just kept watching Ardeth, I can't get him off my mind and it is annoying me. That kiss was amazing I felt sparks, even though it was barely even a second long. I suddenly heard Jonathan screaming. "What?" Rick asked when he turned around. "It's in my arm! My arm!" Jonathan said holding out his arm. Rick ripped Jonathan's sleeve open and we saw a bump moving. "Whoa!" Rick said. "Hold him." He told Ardeth, who held Jonathan as Rick got his knife out and flicked the bug across the room, then killed it by shooting it with a gun. We finally got the passage open and we ended up in a dark room, but Rick found a lamp and shot at it.

When the room lit up we found out it was the treasure room. It was amazing, I was actually stunned by this. I looked around until I heard groaning and saw mummies coming out of the ground. "Who the hell are these guys?" Rick and I asked at the same time. "Priests. Imhotep's priests." Ardeth answered. "Alright then." Rick said and started shooting at the mummies, I realized that I had to use one of Rick's guns because I didn't have one. Unfortunately, Jonathan had the same idea and took the guns before I could get to them. We started backing up towards a corner where there were lots of statues, still shooting of coarse.

"There he is! Hello Horus old boy." Jonathan said going to the statue. Rick suddenly gave Ardeth his gun, lit a match using Ardeth's face, which I almost laughed at, and then lit some dynamite. "Time to close the door." He said throwing the dynamite into a wall right in front of the priests. We all ran for cover. Soon, Jonathan and Rick were trying to open the compartment in the statue of Horus and I was helping Ardeth load his gun. We saw more mummies coming through a tunnel, Ardeth looked back towards us.

"Damn these guys just don't quit, do they?" Rick asked. "Keep digging." Ardeth said cocking his gun, I quickly took a gun that Ardeth left behind and went after him as he started to walk away. The mummies started coming in and Ardeth shot them but then he was out of bullets. "Save the girl. Kill the creature." He said before yelling and running towards the mummies. I followed him ignoring my brother's protests. "Save Evy!" I yelled and he had no choice but to listen.

* * *

When I saw Ardeth fighting the mummies by hand I shot some of them and he looked over at me shocked and surprised and possibly a little angry that I put myself into danger. Soon we had killed all of the mummies. "Are you insane. You could have been killed. You must have lost all sense Allah has given you." he said but I knew it was because he was worried. "Ardeth, calm down, I might be sensitive to things, but I am not weak." I said looking at him straight in the eye. We were both panting and just glaring at each other.

I don't know how the next moment happened but it did. I was pushed roughly against a wall and Ardeth was right in front of me, I was trapped between a wall and Ardeth. I really didn't mind. Well, I didn't really pay any more attention to things because Ardeth was suddenly kissing me with a lot more passion than the last kiss we shared. When we finally broke apart, we weren't breathing anymore, we were panting instead. "I don't know why I feel so drawn to you, when I've only known you for a short period of time." I said quietly when I got my breath back.

"There is something I must tell you. Anippe fell in love with a Medjai warrior remember?" he asked me and I nodded. "I know that from my past life, I was the warrior that Anippe fell in love with because I had dreams and they all held Anippe and Ammon, my past life and yours. In any life it is my job to protect you and I suppose you could say that we were meant to be together." he said and I looked at him confused. "So we only feel this way because of our past lives?" I asked hurt and he shook his head.

"No only the journey is written, not the destination." he said and I nodded. For some reason I could tell that I found him because I was meant to no matter what. "So you're supposed to always protect me?" I asked slyly. "Yes." He answered quickly. "So lets say I was making fun of you and got away before you could do anything, what would you do to me?" I asked him and his eyes went two shades darker and he grabbed me before leaning down towards my ear. "You would love, what I would do to you as punishment." he said and I sucked in a breath. He backed away grinning and I laughed, before I remembered that my brother is still down there. I headed back in but Ardeth grabbed me. "No! Ardeth I have to save my brother." I said trying to get away but he held me firmly.

Then Hamunaptra started crumbling and falling down. Ardeth quickly dragged me to safety and he wrapped his arms around me the whole time, then he went to go get a horse and when he did I saw Rick, Evy and Jonathan all coming towards me. "Evy! Rick! Jonathan!" I yelled running towards them and hugging them all. "Andrea Rain O'Connell, never leave my sight with mummies around again. I was scared to death!" Rick said wrapping me in a hug almost crying, I don't know how I'm supposed to tell him I'm not going back with him. "Rick, there is something I need to tell you." I said and he frowned. "Remember the story about my past life Anippe?" I asked quietly and he nodded.

"Well the Medjai warrior she fell in love with is reincarnated as Ardeth, that is why we are drawn to each other Rick. I think I'm going to stay here and learn more about my past life." I said quietly and it took him for what felt like forever to finally say something. "Keep in contact with me Andrea. I know that these men will protect you, but still practice your fighting and just keep in contact." he begged and I nodded, before hugging and kissing them all on the cheek. Everything was silent for a while until a hand landed on Jonathan's shoulder and he screamed, we all jumped shocked and turned to him. Only to see Ardeth on a camel, I went over to him.

"Oh! Thank you. Thank you very much." Jonathan said sarcastically holding his hand to his heart. "You have earned the respect and gratitude of me and my people." Ardeth said and I grinned. Jonathan chuckled. "Yes, well, it was nothing." Jonathan said. "May Allah, smile upon you always." Ardeth said kissing his fingers putting them to his forehead and then motioning them to all of us. "And…yourself." Jonathan said trying to do the hand motion. Rick walked up to Ardeth. "Take care of my little sister, and make sure she remembers to contact me." Rick begged quietly. "I will protect her with my life my friend, and I will remind her to write to all of you." he said before helping me up onto the camel. I was in the front of him this time. I looked back and waved as we road off towards his village, I noticed how Evy and Rick kissed though. I smiled at that.

"So anymore exciting adventures, that I can go on?" I asked him as a joke and he looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "Let me recover from this one first." he said and I laughed and nodded. "How long until we get to your home?" I asked him yawning. "Not very." Was the response I got, so I nodded and started to fall asleep against him.

* * *

So what did you guys think? The first movie is over, but I will be adding the second one in here soon. But first I'll be putting something in there for the ten years that pass until the second movie. Maybe another adventure or two who knows. Let me know what you think.


End file.
